


An Interrupted Moment in the Dales [Fanart]

by dalish-ish (elavellan)



Series: Pictures at an Inquisition [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Clan Lavellan - Freeform, Dalish, Fanart, Inquisitor Backstory, Vignette, snapshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elavellan/pseuds/dalish-ish
Summary: A moment in the life of a not-yet-Inquisitor.





	An Interrupted Moment in the Dales [Fanart]

“Ellana!”  
  
The young mage didn’t look up from her work. She was carving a new staff, having found a particularly lovely branch of green ironbark when the Lavellan clan had passed through Halin’sulahn the day before.  
  
“Ellana, Keeper says it’s time to go,” whined the even younger elf behind her shoulder.     
  
“Just a minute.”  Ellana tried, not very hard, to keep the frustration out of her voice. Usually she felt that the clan moved too slowly, and that they’d never reach their destination in the Free Marches, but the second she sat down for anything--  
  
“Ellana!”  
  
This time it was Keeper’s voice. Ellana slipped her belt knife back into its sheath and leapt to her feet, bark shavings scattering to the ground. When Deshanna spoke, there was no more argument to be had.


End file.
